Hishashi Uzumaki
Hishashi Uzumaki is the only child of the sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki and his wife, Hinata. She is a Chunnin level Kunoichi and the Jinkjuriki of the Two Tailed Monster cat History When Hishashi was born, Akatsuki had been defeated and Sasuke was still at large, as was a revived Orochimaru. However, the defeat of the Akatsuki led to problems, as the Tailed Beasts still remained to be dealt with. As a measure of control amongst the 5 great Shinobi nations, the beasts were divided out; the Seven Tails was traded to Kumo and the Two Tails to Konoha, leaving only Suna with a single beast (Countered by the dependency of Shukaku and sand, this was a workable deal). Though Tsunade was still acting Hokage, she didn't have a child to seal the beast in, so her appointed successor Naruto and his wife Hinata reluctantly agreed, on the condition Naruto would be free to train her, as refusing would not only cause international incident, but risk an inbalance of power in the land. Hishashi, being raised by two loving and understanding parents, initially didn't have the problems that plagued Naruto's childhood, until her Grandfather and the rest of her mother's house, the Hyuga (Minus Neji's family) abducted her and her mother while Naruto was away on a mission. They then attempted to force the branch house curse mark on her and afterwords her mother, in order to not only seal the Byakugan on the two of them, but to also gain leverage over Naruto. However, they only partially grafted it onto her before Naruto returned and defeated the Hyuga with his two tailed form. However, while her grandfather was executed for this move and the rest of the Hyuga involved exiled from the village, the attack still let a mark. The ill performed seal messed with her ability to use the Byakuagan for any of the traditional Hyuga skills other than long distance sight, forcing her father to train her after himself. This curse also impacted her seal on the two tails, causing her touch to ocasionally set things ablaze. Personality Hishashi, though she developed in a loving family, still managed to take after the laid back and childish personality of her father, despite most of her looks being inherited from her mother. However, she developed some different personality quirks; while Naruto was a prankster and clueless on things, Hishashi was slightly more aware of things (other than love), and has several cat like traits, including a love for milk and yarn and a dislike for dogs. Like her father, she has few friends in her childhood, due to her strange nature and messed up abilities. Her most prominent friends come from the hero league, a group of cross world heroes that her father and mother, along with some other Ninja, have membership in. Her closest friend is Apollo Julius Domovoi Fowl, who has feelings for her that she doesn't notice. Because of her trouble with her mother's relatives, Hishashi rarely refers to them as family. The only side of her mother's family that she cares for is Neji's family, as they didnt' take part in the plot against her. Abilities As a Jinchuriki, Hishashi has immense chakra reserves, allowing her to use powerful and chakra devouring Jutsu's. However, she is unable to use her abilities from her mother's side due to the seal on her. Being trained by her father for a long time, Hishashi has developed at a faster rate than he did, this however does come at a cost as she didn't spend as much time in practicing teamwork. Because of this, her battle skills lack some of Naruto's finess and adaptability. Some have remarked her battle style, due to her fire element is a mixture of her Father's and Sasukue's, as in battle she focuses on using shadow clones and fire based techniques to hammer down a foe's opposition. However, those who remarked upon this often found themselves on fire and blasted by a angry father's Rasengan. Like her father and other Jinchurki, Hishashi has been trained in special jutsu that can only be used by someone with a tailed beast sealed within them. Thes Jutsu can't be imitated or copied, giving them an edge against Sasukue and others with the Sharingan. For a brief time, Hishashi trained under the tutiledge of Jayfeather, a cat in the Hero League with advanced abilities in fire, lighnting and healing, while her father was injured. This training led her to create the 5 Clan Barrage technique with shadow clones based off one of his techniques, something the grouchy old furball is impressed by. When she accesses her initial Jinchuriki form, Hishashi gains her beast's multi colored eyes and is surrounded briefly by a glow of red chakra. However, as she progresses farther, she gains one blue tail and her arms and legs become thickly engulfed in blueish chakra. She is unable to fully utilize the full power of the Two Tails, so she has never transformed into it. Quotes "Meow! Its on, prepare to feel the power of a Jinchuriki (To Jayfeather) "Am I cat? Is dad the fox that's in him? NO! So, just because I have the Two Tails in me, doesn't make me a cat, though I do wonder if my love of dairy is just me?" "My grandfather was an evil jurk with a serious pole up his (Censor)" (To Apollo) "So, what scheme are you up to today?" "That Uchiha destroyed Ichiraku's, HE SHALL BURN!" Category:Characters Category:Jinchuriki